


jason

by joisattempting



Series: look over there it's a wild falsettos college au [21]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, DJAOFKJSFH GUESS WHAT, Giving Birth, Hospitals, You guessed it - Freeform, because trina deserves it, it happened, it’s literally not even subtle wtf is wrong w me, none of it is explicit :), not explicit tho!!!, supportive marvin, surprise surprise, there’s a the new normal reference-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisattempting/pseuds/joisattempting
Summary: trina goes into labour.
Relationships: Marvin & Trina (Falsettos), but it’s platonic ig
Series: look over there it's a wild falsettos college au [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518932
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	jason

**Author's Note:**

> oOPS  
> HOO BOY  
> THAT HAPPENED
> 
> hi!!! i’m sorry about the little wait, i couldn’t write this earlier as i had a couple tests so i was focused on studying for those! but we’re here now, and this one’s pretty fuckin crazy
> 
> anyway, i can’t believe we’re nearly at the end!!! this series has been such a big part of my life since october, and now it’s february and we’re nearly done. a huge, huge thank you to everyone that’s stuck with me on this wild journey. whether you’ve been here since the beginning, or you’re new to this big old shitshow, i love and thank you so so much for all the support <33
> 
> and, without further ado, enjoy! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, they’re so encouraging and nice to read :D
> 
> tw : hospitals, childbirth (not explicit)

She got the call at three thirty-seven AM, Eastern Standard Time, on the eleventh of March. Charlotte slept soundly in her bed from the most renowned Swedish company out there. All was blissfully silent in the Chicken Coupe, and it comforted the medical student to know that a certain blonde culinary major dozed in the bed beside her; believe it or not, the swirling, thick darkness frightened Charlotte. 

It was crazy to think that such peace and quiet could escalate into frenzied chaos with a few words.

“Charlotte. My water. It broke.”

The fatigue in her eyes quickly evaporated as she leapt out of bed, pacing the floor as she conversed with a panicked Trina. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck. Okay. Do you have your hospital bag ready?”

“Yeah. It’s in my dorm,”

“Good. Make sure you have that with you. The others and I are coming with the car. Take Mendel, and wait in the lobby,” her head reeled and raced as she gave out muddled orders. Whatever was coming out of her mouth, she wasn’t paying attention to it. Despite her somewhat-calm exterior, Charlotte was internally stressing over a million things. From getting the new mother to the hospital on time, and the newborn baby that would be the focus of all six of their lives in but a few hours. 

“What’s happening?” Cordelia mumbled sleepily, roused by her girlfriend’s alarmed state. She ambled over to where Charlotte stood in the dark room, groping for her hand. “Everything okay, baby?”

“Yeah, yeah,” the med student was quick to reply. “I’m just stressed. Trina’s water broke,”

Concern and panic swelled in the blonde’s heart, but she didn’t dare allow her lover to see it, because the doctor always had to be strong for her. This was Cordelia’s chance to repay the price. “Hey, everything’s gonna be okay. It doesn’t seem like it now, I understand. I’m scared, too. Trina’s okay, she’s followed all the rules and didn’t do anything that could hurt it. It’ll all be fine in the end,” she tried to coax her, her tone gentle as she stroked her palm. 

They hugged, and left the bedroom with their fingers entwined to wake the boys. 

“Hold on a little longer, Trin, we’re almost there!” Whizzer attempted to provide consolation as Marvin sped through the lightless city. Speaking of his lover, the photographer despised the pinched, apprehensive look on his face. Of course, he didn’t blame the guy; his  _ child  _ was about to be born. Every day leading up to this tense hour had been a painful reminder of what he’d done. Shame had overwhelmed him, and he put off anything to do with the growing child for as long as he could. Fuck, he didn’t even have a name chosen. 

He gripped the wheel tighter and hit the gas, desperately trying to tune out the squeals and pained yells on Trina’s part from the backseat. 

Mendel clutched the girl’s sweaty hand in his, trying to keep his facials encouraging through the pain of her iron grip. As much as he wanted to relieve his hand of the throb, he didn’t want to imagine how much agony his girlfriend must have been in at that moment in time, and so he still allowed her to squeeze his fingers. Distressed, Trina looked over to him, breathing heavily. He tried to muster up an earnest smile. “You’re doing amazing, honey,”

“We’re not even at the hospital yet,” she choked out, in between hisses of white-hot pain.

“Whizzer, how far away are we?” Cordelia called from the very back of the car, behind where Trina, Mendel, and Charlotte sat. 

“Less than a mile. I can see the sign,” 

No sooner had Marvin put the Audi in park, that Charlotte ripped off her seatbelt with urgency and slid out her car. “Alright, we gotta go!” she yelled, and the others promptly followed. Mendel, ever obliged to help, assisted the blonde in the back in helping the impregnated out onto the sidewalk, and she still held their hands like vices while they made the walk through the large hospital’s automatic glass doors. 

While the law major did his best to explain the current situation to the tired receptionist, Trina was almost immediately helped onto a rolling bed and wheeled into a room on another floor. Marvin ran after her. The other four attempted to get comfortable in the sparse waiting room - they’d be here for hours, and they couldn’t go into the room itself . Mendel’s lanky body spanned three chairs as he tried to fall asleep again. Whizzer stress-ate a large bag of Cheez Its, and the lesbians busied themselves with the vast array of magazines. 

“Slow down, you’ll hurl,” Cordelia chuckled from behind an outdated ‘Vogue’.

“My boyfriend’s having a fucking baby. I’m allowed to stress-eat,” Whizzer snapped, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. Even at the most inconvenient time, his appetite got the better of him.

“Shit, man, I’m terrified,” Mendel piped as he awoke from his nap, his voice thick with sleep. “Trina’s gonna be a  _ mom _ ,”

Charlotte shuddered. “When you say it like that, it makes me feel weird. Don’t say it like that,” she said. “Like, I’ve known her since high school. I just can’t believe the same person is about to release a child into this shitty universe,”

The photographer sighed. “I wish I were a fetus. They don’t do anything, they just vibe in the uterus for nine months,”

“Ew,” Cordelia wrinkled her nose. 

Anxiety hung in the drab, sterile room’s air. Trina sat up in her hospital bed, hooked up to tubes as she waited to be given the green light to push. Marvin sat on the chair beside her, raking his hands through oily curls.

“Are you scared?” he asked her, daring to break the silence. 

The girl exhaled heavily. She’d pondered this question alone in bed, when all was calm at the NYU dormitories. Was she? Well, not so much the birthing part, but the aftermath. The sleepless nights and loud wailing of the currently-nameless baby. But she had friends. And a boyfriend. That eased the pain a little bit. The epidural did too, but that wasn’t the point. 

“No,” she said at length. “I can do this,” 

And she meant what she said, a new determination setting on her face. But it seemed as though that was all it took for Marvin to begin sobbing. The situation had only hit him then, when his ex was minutes away from being ready to get it over with. If word got out to his parents, he’d be disgraced further. Maybe Emmett wouldn’t want to make friends again. Trina’s parents could be angered, too, but she wasn’t scared. She was the one bringing the child into the universe, and she wasn’t scared.

Trina reached out a hand. On her face was a soft smile. Despite himself, Marvin took it. “‘M sorry. You’re the one d-doing it and… and I’m the one that’s scared out of his goddamn mind. You’re… you’re really brave, Trin. It’s so unlike me to say it, but you are. Even I have to give you credit for that,”

Trina blinked back tears. “You may be gay, and I may have a boyfriend, but we’re gonna do this together. It’s our kid. And he or she is going to be the sweetest, most wonderful kid on the fucking planet,” 

“Alright, Mom, we’re going to need you to push,” a dark-haired doctor (David, as per his crooked nametag) said gently. 

Marvin’s head throbbed, so much so that he felt his brain would implode. With every passing second, Trina’s grip on his hand tightened, to the point where he couldn’t feel his fingers. The nurse did her best to keep her taking deep breaths, occasionally interrupted by raw screams of pain. Wailing, red sirens surrounded the law major, all going off at once. He couldn’t hear anything over the screams and the whining alarms in his head.

“You’re doing it, Trina. You’re doing it,” he managed, in an attempt to encourage her. “And you’re doing it like a fucking pro,”

“Hey, Mom? I think we’re going to have a baby with this next one,”

One final, piercing scream echoed around the bleak room, ricocheting off the walls and making the little hairs at the back of Marvin’s neck stand on end. 

Crying. 

The next thing he heard was crying. 

“It’s a boy,”

More crying. This time, not from the tiny gentleman in the doctor’s arms. 

Trina wiped away the incessant tears that dripped from her blue eyes as she held the child, now cleaned and swaddled in a soft, white blanket. “He looks just like you, Marv,” she whimpered.

Same nose, same crystal-blue eyes that had only just opened. They weren’t Trina’s blue, hers were truer than the child’s father. It was apparent that she was right. Yes, he was a spitting image of his dad, but that didn’t mean he’d be raised like him. No. Marvin made it his mission to ensure this child was the most loved, appreciated, and well-raised little boy he’d ever come into contact with. And Trina swore the same as she stroked his miniscule hand with one finger. 

“Is there a name for the gentleman?” Dr David asked, looking equally as tearful. 

“Jason,” said Trina, her eyes never leaving the baby. “Jason Feldman,”

Marvin couldn’t have agreed more. 

  
  
  


_ fin.  _

  
  



End file.
